Ou Comment Dita Ness s'Est Retrouvé Cul Nu dans les Ecuries
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: ...Je crois qu'un résumé serait inutile, vraiment...Mais venez lire, vous en mourrez pas ! Enfin j'espère...


Dans le carde du jeu « Cap ou pas Cap » de l'APDES, un défi lancé par Neechu, que j'ai relevé avec bravoure (c'est le cas de le dire) !

Quoi dire de plus, si ce n'est que j'écris ce… truc x), à 3h du mat' à côté d'un père ronflant comme pas possible. Comme quoi l'inspiration vous vient dans les endroits les plus improbables !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre :** Ou Comment Dita Ness s'Est Retrouvé le Cul à l'Air Dans les Ecuries.

 **Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

 **Rating :** Euh… x) attendez que je réfléchisse…T, on sait jamais…

 **Pairing :** Nan, nan franchement j'y arriverais pas x), désolée à ceux qui auraient espéré un Dita x Levi, vraiment.

 **Genre :** Gore, Drame, Angst ! Nan j'déconne, Humour bien sûr.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (ouais non j'ai pas de blague là-dessus x) ).

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Officier Instructeur Dita Ness s'occupait amoureusement de ses chevaux. Comme tous les jours, les jeunes recrues émergeaient lentement (ou pas) de leur sommeil, et comme tous les jours, Levi était réveillé avant les autres pour faire on ne sait quoi, ou alors il a dû se réveiller plus tôt pour ne pas se faire choper dans la chambre d'Erwin, mais qu'importe.

Qu'importe en effet, car ce qui nous importe en réalité est la raison pour laquelle notre nabot brun manique national a poussé un cri du diable à quoi…5h et demie du mat' ? Eh bien, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi si je vous dis que lorsqu'on s'appelle Levi (non, calmez-vous les fanas, ce n'est qu'une image), et que lorsqu'on revient dans sa chambre en loucedé après une *hum hum hum* avec le Commandant, pour y trouver un Eren Jäger affalé sur votre lit dormant comme un bien heureux (avec une érection comme vous n'en verrez pas beaucoup), ça a de quoi vous libérer les cordes vocales.

Aussi, le hurlement à la mort (un gamin rempli de microbes dans son lit la bave aux lèvres, il allait mettre combien de temps à désinfecter ?!) du caporal-chef ayant réveillé la moitié des troupes, il y avait beaucoup de bruit pour une heure si matinale au QG des Bataillons, un tel boucan que même Connie ouvrit un œil.

Mais ce matin là, il aurait préféré ne jamais l'ouvrir…

…Car voir un poster de Mikasa en tenue de pompon girl (avec les abdos qu'elle avait), dans une pose salace mais toujours avec son pokerface sur fond rose bonbon dès qu'on ouvre les yeux, ça donne un peu beaucoup envie de se les crever…

S'en suivit alors un cri strident du tondu qui se mit presque aussitôt à gueuler à la tronche de Jean de ramasser ses affaires, auquel le cheval (quoi ?) répondait férocement qu'il avait pas fait exprès et qe de toute façon il était pas assez digne pour admirer l'Ackerman, le tout finissant irrémédiablement en dispute, à laquelle se joint Sasha qui n'avait rien à faire dans les dortoirs des garçons dès que l'insulte "patate" avait raisonné à ses oreilles, tandis que Krista tentait de calmer les esprits en essayant en même temps de gérer les câlins d'une Ymir pas encore tout-à-fait réveillée bref : c'était le bordel total.

Mais Dita Ness était loin de tout ça, du moins, assez pour n'entendre que de vagues bruits de chutes. Mais tout de même intrigué par ce mouvement inhabituel, il s'était avancé, sortant des écuries pour jeter un coup d'œil au bâtiment principal, lorsqu'il fit l'abominable erreur de ne pas calculer la tête de Charrette sous laquelle il passa et qui irrémédiablement finit par tenter de lui manger les cheveux à travers le tissu blanc, le prenant par surprise et le faisant trébucher sur un râteau, qu'il se prit dans la gueule mais la jument lui tenant toujours les cheveux, fit un mouvement paniqué de la tête l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin, la tête contre le bois d'un enclos, le pentalon accroché à la serrure d'un box devant lequel il était passé pendant son vol plané.

* * *

Et voilà le début d'une journée normale, commençant joyeusement par un Dita Ness cul nu dans les écuries.

Voilou, franchement écrit au pif, donc je sais franchement pas ce que ça a donné :p, du coup j'attends votre avis !

Et encore merci Neechu (nan nan je déconne pas !) parce que pour une fois je me lâche complètement sur une fic SnK, et ça, ça fait du bien :3 !

Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service.


End file.
